La Vérité, L'Amitié et L'Amour
by PandaFive
Summary: Oliver raconte tout de l'île à Tommy, du naufrage jusqu'à Son départ de l'île. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question. YAOÏ. NO LEMON. Rating T pour morts, gros mots et bisous.


**Salut, j'ai regardé hier et avant-hier la saison 1 d'Arrow.**

**J'ai eu une idée et j'ai passé 5H cette nuit à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Bien sur je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic. J'ai fait quelques references des fois discrètes, des fois pas trop… ^^**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**« Quels sont tes sentiments envers Laurel ? **Demanda Danny.** Et ne me mens pas, je sais quand tu mens, et je saurai que je ne peut plus avoir confiance en toi.**

**\- Comment ose tu me dire ça à moi ? J'ai été d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve avec toi, je t'ai avoué le secret qui pourrait me tuer. Dis-je en lui enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans le sternum. D'une phrase tu pourrait décider de me faire tuer et maintenant tu ose me demander de ne pas te mentir… Je pensais que au moins, tu aurais confiance en moi, je me suis découvert à toi pour sauver ton « père ». La personne qui n'était rien pour toi, du jour au lendemain tu étais près à tirer sur le Justicier pour le sauver, si je n'avais pas été honnête. Je serai partis, ton père serait où selon toi à l'heure qu'il est ? Selon moi, il serai dans un cercueil sous une masse de terre et de fleurs. Alors ta confiance je vais te dire-**

**\- Oliver, mais tu dis quoi là ? **Me coupa t-il.** Mais ça va là ? Tu l'as finie ta crise de « je suis un héros incompris » ? Comment peut tu penser ça ? Oui, tu as été honnête, pour sauver mon père, je serai à jamais reconnaissant, mais tu m'as toi même avoué que si cette situation n'avais pas eu lieu, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit, tu aurais gardé ton secret, alors que… que, MERDE ! Rappelle toi, avant cette putain d'île on se disait tout. Souviens toi de la personne que tu étais avant, tu n'étais pas une bonne personne, loin de là, si même moi je m'en rends compte, c'est que réellement t'avais abusé. Mais je m'égare. Tout ce que je veux c'est la vérité, une fois je ne te la demanderais plus, plus jamais, mais, dis moi-**

**\- Moi. **Répondis-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

**\- Quoi ?***

**\- Feur.***

Il haussa l'autre sourcil.

**\- Hein ?***

**\- Deux.***

Il écarquilla les yeux.

**\- Comment ?***

**\- Dant Cousteau.***

Je levai la tête vers lui et je vis un infime sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, je partis d'un rire franc et il me suivit.

**\- Si cette île n'a pas arrangé quelque chose, c'est bien ton sens de l'humour, il est pitoyable, digne d'un enfant de cinq ans atteint d'autisme. **Me dit-il son rire passé.

**\- Les pauvres, même eux je pense qu'ils font mieux. **L'admonestais-je du tac au tac.

**\- Bon, sujet principal, n'essaies plus de rediriger la conversation vers autre chose, ça prend pas avec moi. **Me dit-il comme lorsque l'on lance une sentence divine, genre Merlin L'Enchanteur qui vire un chevalier de la Table Ronde, le rapprochement me fit rire dans ma barbe. Une voix dans ma tête me fit remarquer que ce n'était pas une barbe, mais à la grande rigueur un bouc médiocre, du coup je ris dans mon bouc **« médiocre »** dit la voix.

**\- Mais tu lâcheras pas le morceau, c'en est presque du harcèlement. Moi qui pensais justement te raconter aujourd'hui ce qui c'était passé sur l'île, enfin, en partie. Et comment j'étais devenu ce que je suis… **Lâchais-je d'un ton déçu en m'asseyant sur un siège près du bar.

**\- Tu sais bien que tu pourras te confier à moi quand tu veux, une fois que tu m'auras dit la vérité. **Précisa t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**\- Oui, mais ma réponse ne te satisfera sûrement pas, je préfère donc en parler maintenant, tu sais que même l'Inspecteur Lance en sait plus que toi sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé…**

Pas tout à fait convaincu, il fit un mouvement de la main pour m'indiquer que je pouvait parler.

**\- Tout d'abord, je vais te révéler un secret, qui pourrait coûter nos vies si tu le révélais… Donc tu vas le garder pour toi : mon père n'est pas mort lors du naufrage, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête après en avoir tiré une sur la troisième personne qui avait pu monter sur le canot… Il voulait que je vive, pour réparer ses « erreurs » et il ne restait pas assez de vivre pour tout le monde.**

**\- Je suis réellement désolé Oliver, je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça.**

**\- je m'en doute. Mais c'est une discussion privée entre mon meilleur ami et moi, nous devrions partir, pourquoi pas chez moi ? J'ai ma moto garée à côté.**

**\- Hum, ouais O.K, j'aurais cru que tu préférerais ta cave ultra-secrète, ultra-protégé, et tout le tralala. Enfin tu sais, mais ta logique m'échappera toujours.**

**\- Dans la cave, il y a mes… Associés, et je t'ai dit, c'est une discussion entre mon meilleur ami et moi mais je vais récupérer un pistolet, on sait trop jamais…**

**\- Bah, au moins je me sens en sécurité. Car je sais que mon preux chevalier Oliver viendras à mon secoure si j'ai un ennui.**

**\- Bien sur Blanche-Neige. Pas exactement comme les princes de Disney j'en ai bien peur, suis plutôt du genre arc, moto, effraction, mais juste si tu pouvais comprendre que je ne suis pas un meurtrier, ça m'arrangerai.**

**\- On va voir ça tout à l'heure, récupère ton fichu pistolet et on se tire.**

**\- Je me dépêche. »**

Je me dirigeai vers la porte du sous-sol, entrai le code, ouvrit la porte, descendis l'escalier et dis à Dig :

**« Hey Dig, on ferme. Tu as le droit de rentrer chez toi de temps en temps si tu le veux tu sais.**

**\- Oui monsieur, je suis au courant. Mais je travaillait sur la liste et qui a bien put la dresser.**

**\- Et as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?**

**\- Rien. **Dit-il maussade.** Le vide total, même votre mafia ne trouve rien, je vais suivre votre conseil et rentrer dormir cela m'a épuisé. Bonne nuit monsieur, allez-y je fermerais.**

**\- Merci Dig, j'vous revaudrait ça. À demain. **M'exclamais-je après avoir récupéré le fameux pistolet, je remontais l'escalier en courant et entendis un vague :

**\- Mais de rien monsieur. »**

Je retrouvais Danny accoudé au bar. Je soupirais de soulagement, personne ne l'avais enlevé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un signe de la main vers la porte et je fis oui de la tête.

Pour me sortir de son interrogatoire j'avais dû inventer un subterfuge, mais maintenant j'étais obligé de lui expliquer pas trop, sinon il me prendrais pour une petite chose fragile que je ne suis pas, ni pas assez, sinon les questions reprendraient. J'enfourchais ma moto et il fit de même, me tenant par les épaules, je lui passa le casque qu'il refusa jusqu'à ce que je lui dise :

**« On ne t'as pas parlé de la conduite en moto du Justicier ? »**

Il attrapa le casque et le mit, je le sentit se replacer sur la moto et s'accrocher plus fort à ma veste, je rigolait dans mon bouc médiocre « Merci. » dit la voix. Je fis tourner le moteur de ma moto et nous partîmes vers ma maison.

Arrivés à destination nous descendîmes de la moto et je la fit garer par le premier majordome que je put trouver, il était environ 06H30, ma famille n'était pas levée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte, le fit entrer, j'entrai et fermai la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur mon lit alors qu'il ramenait ma chaise de bureau, il s'assit dessus à l'envers, posa ses bras sur le dossier et son menton sur ses bras.

**« Alors ? J'attends ton récit palpitant. Tu sais en vrai ça me touche que tu m'aies choisi pour en parler en premier. Ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps, que tu garde ça pour toi, il était enfin temps que ça change. Enfin, je veux pas dire, mais ça nous débarrasse des criminels la nuit et ça va nous claquer entre les doigts à cause d'une dépression car ça a trop voulu faire son héros. Y'aurait du monde pour rire. Tu ne pense pas ?**

**\- Moui, j'suis pas convaincu… Mais je pense que l'on devrait éclaircir un point important :**

**Je ne suis pas un tueur, j'ai tué quand je devais sinon, j'ai mis dans le coma, planté une flèche sur des membres qui n'étaient pas importants, jambes, bras, une fois même après avoir évincer un cartel de drogue dont le patron utilisait ses propres enfants comme rats de laboratoires, j'ai envoyé une flèche à un endroits très précis qui l'empêchera ne serait ce qu'essayer d'avoir des enfants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Oh, ça c'est bien joué, mais tes « victimes » tu les choisis comment ?** Me demanda t-il.

**\- Il faut que tu me promette de n'en parler à personne, ni à ton père, ni à Laurel, ni sous la torture. Promet ! Ou je ne dirais rien.**

**\- Très bien, je te promet sur l'honneur de ma mère et sur tout ce qui peut me tenir à cœur. Mais pourquoi je dois en parler à personne ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que mon père ou Laurel soit impliqués là dedans ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais ?**

**\- Bien sur, c'est juste, qu'ils pourraient être en danger, car si tu parle, il penseront que tu en a parlé à ton père ou à ta copine, ils penseront que j'en ai parlé à ma mère et à ma sœur, bref, ils seraient tous dans la merde. Et même mon arc ne pourrait pas tous les faire revenir en vie.**

**\- Bien, si nous sommes là, c'est pour que tu me raconte comment tout à commencé, et comment cela c'est continué. Commence par le début s'il-te-plaît. **Me demanda t-il.

**\- Bien, il y avait une grosse tempête, nous étions tous dans nos chambres, moi avec Sara, tu imagine d'ici, elle comptait les écarts entre les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre, elle avait peur, mais je lui disais que ce n'était rien, quelle blague. D'un coup, le bateau s'est mit à la verticale, je l'ai lâché, elle est tombée, elle a éclaté la cloison, elle criait de peur, j'ai réellement essayé de la rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était peut-être même déjà morte. Après, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, un coup je criai son nom, un coup je fermai la bouche pour ne pas avaler d'eau, et j'entendais mon père crier mon nom, je l'entendais, mais ne le trouvais pas, il avait déjà réussi à atteindre le canot, avec un autre homme il m'y ont hissé, je voulais récupérer Sara, je criai de peur, de tristesse, je l'aimais vraiment bien tu sais. **Je m'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, une larme coulait sur ma joue, je fut ramené à la réalité quand je senti la main de Tommy sur mon bras.

**\- Je suis désolé de te faire revivre ça, vraiment j'espère que ça ira mieux après. Continu.**

**\- Oui. Je pense que ça ira mieux, du moins je l'espère.**

**Bref. On a dérivé pendant des jours. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on avait plus à manger, donc mon père à tué l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie en me hissant sur le canot, il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas celui que je pensait qu'il était. J'ai jeté le corps de mon sauveur à la mer et j'ai gardé celui de mon père, quand j'ai enfin acosté sur une île, j'ai trainé le corps de mon père sur des falaises, puis je l'ai enterré sous des pierres, mais juste avant j'avais remarqué un carnet qui dépassait de sa poche, je l'ai récupèré, tu sais comment on est dans ces moments là, tout ce qui peut nous rattacher au défunts est le bienvenu, ce carnet était totalement vierge mais je l'ai gardé.**

**Lorsque j'ai posé la dernière pierre sur mon père, je me suis pris une flèche dans l'épaule droite, je me suis évanoui sous la douleur.**

J'enlevai tranquillement ma chemise, et lui montrait la cicatrice boursouflée qui se tenait sur mon épaule. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il s'aperçoive des autres.

**\- Merde, tourne toi ! Maintenant !** M'ordonna t-il, je me tournai. **Comment. Tu T'es. Fait. Tout. Ça ? Y'en a pour combien ?**

**\- 20% de mon corps est recouvert de cicatrices, et j'ai de multiples brûlures. Répondis-je.**

**\- Comment ? Pourquoi tu étais seul sur l'île, tu l'as dit devant tout le monde au tribunal.**

**\- Lors de mes interrogatoires, ils m'ont passés aux détecteurs de mensonges, ils ont accepté les petits mensonges, et j'ai bien cru que celui-ci ne passerai jamais, mais ils ont pensé que j'y été devenu schizophrène là-bas et que j'en avait honte.**

(NDA : Je n'ai aucun problème avec la schizophrénie, tant que ce n'est pas à un niveau dangereux… Coucou à un ami de mon frère et de ma sœur BRIAN et Big-Up à Mathieu Sommet (même s'il y a peu de chance qu'il lise ça (Oh une triple parenthèse))).

**Il m'ont demandé si j'avais eu des hallucinations, ou un dédoublement de la personnalité, je leur ai répondu oui pour les hallucinations, entre le manque d'eau, de nourriture, de sommeil, d'espoir de quitter l'île, tout le monde en faisait... »**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

NDA : Je ne compte pas écrire toute l'histoire, parce que :

1 : Cela voudrait dire que je recopierais la moitié du script de la série.

2 : Je n'ai même pas fini la saison 1.

3 : Si vous connaissez un peu la série, vous devez aussi connaître l'histoire.

4 : Toute l'histoire n'est même pas encore disponible.

5 : du coup je fais une petite ellipse temporelle. On est au moment ou il a aperçu le bateau qui va le ramener.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**« ...J'ai entendu du bruit provenant de la mer, j'ai cru que le mercenaire avait enfin décidé de faire venir des bateaux, je te raconte même pas la surprise quand j'ai vu de simples pêcheurs. J'avais des flèches allumettes, tu les grattes où tu veux, et ça flambe. J'en ai allumée une sur un rocher, et j'ai tiré sur un tas de bois, ça a eu le bon effect, ils l'ont vu, ils ont pu me récupérer, tu ne te rends sûrement pas compte, mais… même à ce moment là je m'interdisais d'être heureux de peur que ça soit encore une hallucination, bien faite, mais une hallucination tout de même. »**

Depuis la première larme versé à Sara, mon visage n'avait pas séché, d'autres larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues, du côté de Tommy aussi, il ne connaissait pas ces morts, mais me voir dans cet état l'avait chamboulé, il me tenait à présent dans ses bras en alternant des mots pour me consoler, et ceux pour me menacer de milles morts si je racontais quoi que ce soit de cette scène à quiconque. On toqua a ma porte. Je me figeai, attrapai mon pistolet, mis le silencieux et allai ouvrir. L'homme à la porte braqua une arme sur ma tête au même moment où je tirai. Je regardai sa tête pour la deuxième fois dans la minute je me figeai, je le connaissait, oh oui, je le connaissait, qu'allais-je en faire ? Danny s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule, en un geste de soutien silencieux, enfin pas si silencieux que ça car moins de 20 secondes plus tard il dit :

**« Que se passe t-il Oliver ? Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je tombai à genoux, m'adossai au premier mur venu, et je commençais à sangloter, puis les sanglots devinrent des pleurs déchirants, je cachait mon visage de mes mains et continuais à pleurer, j'entendis le bruit d'un corps que l'on traîne au sol, et mes pleurs redoublèrent, si en plus j'embarquai Tommy, rien ne se passerait plus bien, il referma la porte, mis deux tours de clefs, s'agenouilla devant moi, enleva les mains de devant ma figure me pris le menton dans la main et me fis le regarder dans le yeux, il était très inquiet.

**\- Oliver ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi cette réaction ?**

**\- Te souviens-tu de l'homme donc que t'ai parlé ? Slade Wilson ?**

**\- Oui, bien sur que je m'en souviens dit-il. Je n'ai pas une mémoire de poisson rouge. Quel est le rapport ?**

**\- C'est lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tellement que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Et je viens de l'abattre sans me soucier de ce qui aller se passer. Il a un fils, son fils a perdu son parrain, des mains de son père, mais il ne le saura jamais, et maintenant, la personne que son père a sûrement le plus aidé dans sa vie, viens de le priver de son père. »**

**C'est re-moi ^^ !**

**Ça vous a plus ? Laissez moi une review pour me le dire, s'il-vous-plaît. Ça me feras plaisir. ;-)**

**Sincèrement mon/ma pref je ne sais pas lequel/laquel. Mais le plus beau, il faut le dire comme c'est. Le plus beau c'est ****John Barrowman.**

**PS : Désolée pour les fautes. ;-)**


End file.
